powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Finale: "A New Kind of Life"
Chpt9 Finale: "A New Kind of Life" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse The Road So Far... ' ''♫Carry on, my wayward son there'll be peace when you are done lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more.♫ Gadreel I heard your prayer. Kurt The angel lied to me. He's not who he said he was. Castiel His name...Gadreel. Hunter Gadreel is working for Metatron? Kurt Metatron made Gadreel kill Kevin. Metatron I was the one who caused all the angels to fall! Castiel He took my grace for the spell. Kurt That means you're human. Abaddon Long live the queen. ♫Once I rose above the noise and confusion♫ Crowley It's the bloody Mark of Cain! ♫Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion♫ Cain Without the mark, the blade is useless. ♫I was soaring ever higher♫ Metatron You're supposed to lead the angels, Castiel. ♫But I flew too high♫ Castiel I'm just trying to get my people home. ♫Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man♫ Metatron You are not the hero, Castiel. I'M the hero. ♫I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I could hear them say...♫ Crowley You don't know what it's like to be human! ♫Carry on, my wayward son♫ Hunter Kurt, I'm starting to think the Mark is doing something to you. ♫There'll be peace when you are done♫ Castiel Have you told them about your stolen grace, Castiel? ♫Lay your weary head to rest♫ Anna Punish Kurt. Castiel I can't. Kurt Cas, you just gave up an entire army for one guy. Hunter Metatron's powering up with the angel tablet. Gadreel Then Kurt is our only chance at stopping him ♫Don't you cry no more♫ '''Plot Kurt and Crowley are sitting at a cafe shop, where Kurt is on his laptop searching for signs of angelic activity to track down Metatron. Crowley So this is what you and squirel do, eh? Crisscross the country, searching for evil, order your nitrates, partake of the local attraction. Kurt Yeah, basically. Crowley You never get tired of the rat race? Never get the urge to just...bugger off and howl at the moon? Never ask yourself, "is this it? Is this all there is?" gives him a look Sorry, I kicked some human blood recently, so--- Kurt And so you're full-metal douche again. Well, that's fantastic. Would you like a stuffed bear? Crowley Just trying to make conversation. Kurt How's Hell, Crowley? Crowley Hell's fine. Hell's like a Swiss watch. Don't worry about Hell. Hell's complicated. Kurt "Game of Thrones" is complicated. Shower sex -- that's complicated. Hell ain't complicated. Your problem ain't Hell...it's you. Crowley Fair enough. Kurt then spots a video uploaded recently that has gone viral - it is the woman being hit by a car, only to be healed by Metatron, who's now calling himself "Marv" amongst his followers. He then notices whispering something to her. Kurt decides they should go speak with the woman to find out what Metatron told her. Castiel and Gadreel pull up at a playground, to which Gadreel claims to be one of the gateways to Heaven, though it's guarded by two of Metatron's angels. Gadreel asks how they will get past them. Castiel holds up a pair of handcuffs, smiles, and replies "Wookiee" (a reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, when Chewbacca the Wookie pretends to be Han Solo's prisoner so they can rescue infiltrate the Death Star). Although, Gadreel does not understand the reference. Later, Kurt arrives at the woman's home but only to find that Hunter is also there and has already spoken with the woman. Kurt Crowley I got this. Kurt gets out of the Impala and walks up to confront Hunter. Hunter than slightly annoyed I guess one of us doesn't need a demon to help follow a clue trail, again obviously. You're looking for miracle lady, right? Well I just had a nice chat with her. Kurt Hunter, whatever kind of intervention you think this is, trust me, it ain't. I'm not gonna explain myself to you. Hunter Yeah, I sort of got that. I just thought you might like to know that while you two have been playing, uh, odd couple, your real allies like me and Castiel or Gadreel the angel you stabbed--they're out there right now risking their asses to help you win this fight. Kurt What the hell are you talking about? Hunter A fight, I might add, that you made much more complicated when you decided to hack the one angel who could actually get us to Metatron. Kurt You mean the angel that took you for a joy ride? The angel that slaughtered Kevin? "That" angel? Hunter Who you let in the front door in the first place! You tricked me, Kurt! I'm the one who wakes up in the middle of the night seeing my hands killing Kevin, So, please, when you say you don't want to explain anything to me, don't. I get it. And I also get...that Metatron has to go. And I know that... you're our only best shot at him. Kurt I'm gonna take my shot, for better or worse. Hunter I know. Kurt No matter the consequences. Hunter Sure. But if this is it, we're gonna do this together. You want to know what he whispered to her, right, in the video? His next stop. Crowley the car So what are we all gollywagging on about? Chop-chop. and Hunter both turn to face him with faces that tell him to get lost. Excuse me. I'm not exactly demon minion number three here. Kurt Look, I don't know what you expected here, okay. I don't really care, but you wanted off the hamster wheel. Well, get off. Crowley scoffs Then I'd wish you boys good luck... If I thought it would help. Crowley disappears to leave the duo. Later, Gadreel now with Castiel posing as a captive, confronts the two other angels to gain entrance to Heaven to "turn in" Castiel to Metatron. They they proceed to summon a portal leading to Heaven. The duo steps into it. However, they are then deceived as they're instantly teleported into Heaven's prison chamber cells where Anna is there to confront the duo. Castiel What is this?! Gadreel No, no, no! Not here! Anna Did you really think your little ruse would work? Castiel Please. You don't have to do this! Anna Welcome to Heaven's prison, Castiel. I believe Gadreel can give you the tour. Gadreel kneels down in disappointment against the wall, realizing that their plan had failed. Later that evening, Hunter and Kurt have pulled up to the nearby homeless encampment where Metatron was last seen. Kurt goes in the Impala's trunk but his right hand shakes uncontrollably until he reaches for the covered First Blade inside it. Kurt senses the power radiating off the Mark. Hunter walks up to him and clears his throat and Kurt whips his hand off the blade. Kurt Anything? Hunter Uh, yeah. He's up there. About half a mile up the road. The way the folks are talking, he's got them convinced he's some kind of new Jesus or something. You good? Kurt Yeah, I'm good. Hunter reaches over and picks up the covered First Blade. He thinks about it for a moment but then hands it to Kurt in silence. Kurt Thanks. Listen, Hunter, about, um, you know, the last couple of months... Hunter I know. So, before we find something else to fight about...tell me...Are you ready to gut this bastard? Hunter turns to close the trunk but as he turns back around to face Kurt, Kurt throws a punch at him, knocking him out cold. Kurt kneels next to an unconscious Hunter and gently lays his sprawled hand on his chest. Kurt Sorry, brother. This one's not your fight. Kurt heads off on his own to face Metatron alone. In Heaven, as Castiel is trying to convince Anna that Metatron is not to be trusted, Gadreel glances over some sharded stones on the floor and picks up a piece. Kurt approaches the homeless encampment and demands to know where Metatron is. A female beggar gestures at the abandoned factory where they're based outside of it and tells him that Metatron's praying for forgiveness. "Forgiveness for what?" Kurt asks. He then notices the pool of blood where they had killed the angel who was accusing Metatron early on. Back in Heaven's chambers. Gadreel I sat in this hole for millions of years, thinking of nothing but redemption, of reclaiming my good name. I thought of nobody, no cause, other than my own. Castiel You've been redeemed, my brother. Gadreel The only thing that matters in the end -- is the mission. Protecting those who would not and cannot protect themselves --the humans. None of us is bigger than that. And we will not let our fears, our self-absorption prevent us from seeing it through. Not anymore. Castiel No...of course not. Gadreel Move to the other side of your cell, Castiel, and keep your head down. Castiel What are you doing? Anna rushes to his cell only to see that Gadreel has carved the suicide sigil on to his chest. She fumbles with the keys to unlock his cell. Gadreel When they say my name, perhaps I won't just be the one who let the serpent in The Garden. Perhaps I will be known as one of the many... Castiel Gadreel, don't! Gadreel ...who gave Heaven a second chance. gasps Run, sister. Gadreel jams the sharp piece of rock into his chest and ignites in a big flash of white light and then immediatly explodes. Breaking down the nearby prison walls. Anna finally gets into his cell only to find him now dead. Castiel slowly walks out of his own cell to confront Anna. Castiel Do you believe him now? Elsewhere, Kurt, now in his White Dino Ranger form, proceeds inside the abandoned factory where he spots Metatron, stilling in a meditation pose on the floor. Kurt You can save the humble-pie Jesus routine for somebody who gives a damn. Metatron The problem with you, Kurt, is the cynicism. Always with the cynicism. But most people -- even the real belly crawlers living in filth...Or Brentwood...They don't want to be cynical. They just want something to believe in. Kurt And that'd be you? Metatron Why not me? Kurt You've been working those people outside for, what, a day? They've already spilled blood in your name. You are nothing but Bernie Madoff with wings. Metatron up from the floor So I'm a fake. Do you have any idea how much pancake mix and soft lighting it took to get God to work a rope line? He hated it. And, you know, humans sense that. So they prayed harder and longer and fought more wars in his name. And for what?! So they could die of malaria? Leukemia? And all the while, blaming themselves! "Oh, if only I'd been more prayerful, "God would have loved me! God would have saved me!" You know what?! God didn't even know their name! But I do. Because I've walked among them. And I can save them. Kurt Sure, you can. So long as your mug is in every Bible and "What would Metatron do?" is on every bumper. Metatron And? What, are you blaming me for giving them what they want, giving them a brand they can believe in?--- Kurt to unwrap the First Blade in his hand I'm blaming you for Kevin! I'm blaming you for taking Castiel' Grace. Hell, whatever it is... out the First Blade with his right hand I'm blaming you. Metatron Ah, The First Blade. Nasty piece of work, isn't she? Okay, let's say you win, Kurt, and I die. What's the world left with then, hmm? A herd of panty-waisted angels and you? Half out of your mind with lord knows what pumping through those veins? Kurt up close to Metatron Yeah, you see, the only thing ringing into my ear right now, is the sound of you dying. Metatron Ugh, fine. We'll fight. I don't know what you expect is gonna come of all this. Unless... That's why you're stalling. Because you know nothing's gonna come of this unless your pals succeed upstairs. Well, here's a news flash -- humpty and dumpty are starring in their very own version of "Locked Up Abroad: Heaven" right now. Kurt turns to the side to hide his anger and then swings out his hand to stab Metatron with the Blade. But Metatron blocks his attack. Then Kurt throws him a massive punch in the face, Making Metatron stumble back a few feet. Metatron Agh! some blood out of his mouth Wow, that big blade of yours and that... douchy tribal tat' sure gave you some super juice. Whoo! Okay, my turn. For brief moment, Metatron bows his head down and then suddenly...an immense bright light of energy surrounds him, blinding Kurt and filling the entire area in white light. As it slowly fades and Kurt turns to face Metatron, he's now shown to be covered in silver and gold armored platings throughout his body, carrying a massively spiked mace-type weapon in his right hand. And on his back, his pair of angelic wings extends throughout. Though, not the feathered-type like any ordinary angel's. Only this time, they are lethal and razor sharp in every inch. As if they are mechanical angelic wings. Metatron then releases an immense pulse of energy, rumbling the entire vicinity as Metatron surges of extraordinary power in his full angelic form. Kurt shields his eyes for a moment as Metatron finishes showing off his grand feat. But Kurt isn't shown to be intimidated by any of Metatron's new-found power that he's achieved as he continues to just glare at him. Metatron Now how's this for an upgrade? Without hesitation, Kurt charges towards Metatron as their showdown begins. In heaven, Castiel is trying to find the angel tablet with Anna's help, but none of the other angels will tell him it's whereabouts as they're still under the influence of Metatron. As Kurt and Metatron clashes with one another, the two fiercely goes all out by trying to strike one another with each of their weapons, Kurt with the First Blade and Metatron with his deadly mace. At first, Kurt is able to swiftly evade Metatron's heavy swings with his mace as Kurt tries to go in on a strike with the First Blade. But Metatron too is proved to be too quick to lay a hit on. Kurt then summons dark-energized laser arrows with the First Blade and shoots them out towards Metatron. With the aid of his wings, Metatron moves with staggering speed by using his metallic wings to shield himself and twirls around the area to deflect the rain of Kurt's dark laser arrows. Just outside, Hunter arrives at the warehouse where Kurt and Metatron's battle is taking place. He then gets surrounded by Metatron's human followers and then pulls a gun on them, telling them to stay back and demanding to know where Metatron is. Back inside, Metatron lunges towards Kurt by using his wings and picks Kurt off the floor, making him drop the First Blade, and the two goes straight above the factory grounds. Outside, Hunter hears a crash and witnesses both Kurt and Metatron having to crash through the ceiling of the factory as the two exchange punches in mid-air feets above. The blows coming from Metatron begins to inflict heavy damage on Kurt. As Metatron then pulls out his mace with his right hand while choking onto Kurt, Metatron strikes Kurt with his heavy mace causing a thunderous boom, hitting head first, then sending Kurt shooting straight back down towards the factory. Hunter Oh no, Kurt! Hunter starts running towards the factory. Inside, Kurt, now shown to have a shattered visor of his Ranger helmet and also shows to be severely bleeding across his face, having to crash land hard on the cement floors as well as being completely decimated. He struggles to get back up as he crawls through the rubbles of the ground. Metatron then lands back inside from the hole they'd crashed through earlier. As he slowly makes his way towards Kurt, he summons a couple of metal chains and bonds Kurt with them to hoist him off the ground, his arms now chained up as Kurt is running out of life to stay conscious. Metatron So, you took Abaddon's scalp, then you figured you'd take on little old nebbishy me. "What could go wrong?" And you're powered by the bone of a jackass, and it is just awesome, right? Here's a tip -- next time, try to be powered by the word of God! Metatron lays a punch on Kurt. In heaven, Castiel makes his way around Metatron's office to seach for the tablet in there. Back in the warehouse, Metatron continuously beats the living daylights out of Kurt. He punches Kurt repeatedly to the point where his Ranger helmet completely breaks off of his head. Kurt's face is shown to be bloodied and badly bruised as Kurt is being beaten to a bloody pulp from all of Metatron's assault thrown at him. Metatron then lifts Kurt head up once more to deliver another massive blow to Kurt's face. In heaven, as Castiel has torn apart Metatron's office, he notices one more object that has been untouched which shows to be Metatron's typewriter sitting on the desk. He goes over to it and lifts the first layer of the typer and inside, finally reveals the Angel Tablet, glowing very brightly. In the warehouse, Metatron finally stops his punches and turns his back to wipe away all the blood on his hands. Kurt is barely conscious but he can open his eyes just enough to see the First Blade laying on a grate a few yards away. By slowly lifting his right hand with very much little strength he has left. Just as Hunter is shown making his way to the scene, Kurt is able to draw and levitate the First Blade right into his hand but then, Metatron quickly turns and drives an angel blade deep into Kurt's chest. Kurt gasps horribly as the sound of the blade piercing his Ranger armor echoes throughout the area. Hunter's face is in pure shock as he yells "NO!" in devastation. Kurt's eyes slowly move to meet Hunter's across the room of the factory hall as they share a gaze while Kurt's life starts to fade away. In Heaven, the Angel Tablet falls to the floor and shatters into pieces as Kurt's near lifeless body falls over and is powered down from his Ranger form. Hunter races to Kurt's side to aid him as Metatron sickeningly smiles to all the damage he's done on Kurt. Hunter pulls Kurt back into a sitting position against the wall to try to stop his bleeding wound. But then, Kurt's eyes shoot open as the entire factory starts to rumble, due to the destruction of the Angel Tablet in Heaven. Hunter then turns his attention towards Metatron with an angered look and takes out an angel blade. Just as he's about to attack him with it, Metatron vanishes and reappears in his heavenly office in front of Castiel who is now sitting in his desk chair. Metatron Well played, Castiel. Obviously, you and Gadreel managed to turn a few dead enders against me. Castiel Gadreel is dead. Metatron Ah, so Gadreel bites the dust. And the Angel tablet -- arguably one of the most powerful known instruments in the history of the universe -- is in pieces, and for what again? Oh, that's right -- to save Kurt Mendoza. And that was your goal, right? I mean, you draped yourself in the flag of heaven, but ultimately, it was all about saving "one" human, right? Well, guess what. He's dead too. stares on in horrific after hearing this And you're sitting in my chair. Metatron is then able to summon a pair of angelic handcuffs on Castiel attached to the chair. Back in the factory, Hunter is trying desperately to press a cloth to Kurt's gaping chest wound. Kurt then struggles to talk. Kurt weakened Hunter, you got to get out of here before he comes back. Hunter Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Shut up, okay? Just save your energy, all right? Oh, man. We'll stop the bleeding. I just need to get you to the hospital, you're gonna be okay. Hunter takes Kurt's hand and presses it to his chest to keep the cloth in place. Kurt Listen to me. It's better this way. Hunter What? Kurt gasping The Mark. It's making me into something I don't want to be. Hunter Don't worry about the Mark. We'll figure out the Mark later. Just hold on, okay? Hunter pulls his brothers arm over his shoulder and grabs him around the waist and hauls him up. Kurt moans in agony. In Heaven: Castiel You will never get away with this. Metatron Get away with what? You told a silly story to a group of less-than-believers. I'll clean up your mess in an hour. Castiel You give our brothers and sisters far too little credit. They will soon learn that you have been playing them. Metatron And then? They will do nothing! Because they are frightened little sheep, following my crook wherever it leads. And where I'm taking them, back to our rightful place atop this mountain of human shame and excrement -- when that happens, trust me, they're not gonna care how they got there. You want to know why you could never quite pull it together, Castiel? While you're sitting here with your grace slowly burning away and your reputation long extinguished? No curiosity. You didn't read enough. You never learned how to tell a good story. his angel blade against Castiel's neck Castiel But you did! Castiel swings his eyes over to the desk where Metatron's all-angel microphone sits and reveals the switch ON, broadcasting his entire speech to every angel in Heaven and Earth. The doors fly open and many of Heaven's angels storms in and takes Metatron captive. Castiel is then released from his cuffs and takes away the blade from him to point it against Metatron's own neck. In the factory, the duo are heading for the exit but Kurt is shown to be struggling to keep going. He then tells Hunter to stop for a moment. Kurt Hunter. Hold up, hold up. Hunter sits him down until they're on their knees. Kurt starts to drip out blood from his mouth. He can barely breathe. Kurt I got to say something to you. Hunter What man? What is it? Kurt's pats Hunter's shoulder. Kurt ...I'm proud of us. Hunter's eyes begins to tear up as he looks into Kurt's fading eyes. Then, Kurt's hand falls from Hunter's shoulder and falls aside but Hunter is able to get a hold of his head. Hunter No, no. Hey, hey, Hey, wake up, man. Hunter pulls Kurt's face up but Kurt is already gone. Hunter grasps Kurt's bloodied face with both hands and gently shakes him. Hunter Hey, no, Kurt. Kurt! Full tears begins to come down on Hunter's face as he breaks down completely. He gathers Kurt's head to his chest and holds him tightly as he heart-wrenching sobs on Kurt's death. In heaven, Metatron is now being locked up in Heaven's prison. Anna tells Castiel he's doing the right thing; letting Metatron live. She says that's what a leader would do. Castiel tells her that he is not a leader, how he never was. He just wants to be...an angel. Anna asks what he's going to do about his grace. She tells him that he will die if he doesn't replenish it. Though Castiel doesn't answer and just looks on, worried. Later, returning back at the bunker, Hunter gently lays Kurt's corpse on a bed. Kurt's face is partially clean of blood but still shows portions of it as well as still having a bruised face. Hunter stands up and stares silently at Kurt's lifeless body and tears begins to well up in his eyes once more. Moments later, Hunter sits by the table in the dark at the main hall of the base. He drinks an entire shot of whiskey. And then he walks into the dungeon, having to put together a summoning spell ritual. Hunter Damn it, Crowley. You got him into this mess. You will get him out, or so help me God! Though in Kurt's room, Crowley is already there standing by the doorstep, gazing over Kurt's body. He then slowly makes his way in and sits near by Kurt's side. Crowley Your brother, Hunter, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, to bring you back. It's exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so... expected. You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied. I never lied, Kurt. That's important. It's fundamental. But...there is one story about Cain that I might have... "forgotten" to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer that the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. But most recently, I began to let myself believe...maybe miracles do come true. Crowley then takes out the First Blade and places it onto Kurt's right hand and lays them on Kurt's chest. Crowley Listen to me, Kurt Mendoza, what you're feeling right now -- it's not death. It's life -- a new kind of life. From this point on, see what I see. Feel what I feel. Open your eyes, Kurt. And let's go take a howl at that moon. For moment, a view of Kurt's unconscious face is shown. But after a few seconds, he opens his eyes, though they're not a pair like those of a human. Only this time, they reveal to be completely pitch-black. Kurt now being reborn...as a DEMON. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finale Category:Season Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse